A mobile medical computer workstation is mainly used for collecting, managing and sharing information data in the hospital, and helping medical staff nurse and treat patients. This technology is being applied extended and applied to other business areas gradually. Its function is to integrate a computer and external equipments thereof (such as a bar code scanner) and common inspection equipment (such as monitors for blood pressure, blood oxygen, temperature and heart rate) into a removable workbench equipped with a standby power supply. The medical staff push the workbench to a ward, and input the information checked into the computer at the bedside and store the information into a data base of the hospital through wireless networking, so as to achieve the objects of quickly and accurately collecting and integrating the data of the patients; according to the medical advice, a nurse can use the movable medical computer workstation to complete the job of distributing medicines to the patients. The medical case is placed in the top surface of the workbench, and can be entirely taken out. The medical staff take the medical case to dispense medicines for each patient at a dispensing station. Then the medical case is replaced into the workstation after the medicines are loaded.